


In Capable Hands

by Xanaxe14 (Eryessa)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Sex, Multi, Multiple Couples, Rape/Non-con Elements, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryessa/pseuds/Xanaxe14
Summary: Sheridan Falls is a different place that follows different customs. For every one woman there are usually two to three men as her husbands. For Finn Balor and Neville Pac, they have yet to find the one woman to share. When Colleen Wallace, the new librarian and an outsider to the town, tickles their interest, they try to get her to understand how wonderful sharing is.For Colleen, she thinks that she isn’t good enough since her last boyfriend complained she was too big. So when two men come around, she’s confused as to why both would want her. She doubts they really like her as more than a one night fling.As this is going on, something strange is happening in Sheridan Falls that makes even the local PD weary when more outsiders come into the mix.
Relationships: Finn Bálor/OFC, Pac | Adrian Neville/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**In Capable Hands**

**Chapter One**

Colleen Wallace was sitting at her desk in the children's section of the library where she was working out a missing book for a library customer.

"Oh, here it is." She said as she found a copy of a princess book that the man had asked for. She stood up and tried to straighten out her button-down shirt that had shrunk in the wash that morning. "Follow me, sir."

The man with his long hair pulled back into a bun at the back of his head, smiled at her as she glanced at him. Tyler was nowhere near as handsome as he was, he was something akin to some of the local Samoans that resided over in Pensacola but he had a Sheridan Falls ID when he showed it to her.

The Sheridan Falls Community library had been her only hope of a change since Tyler Breeze decided to be a dick and tell her she needed to get off her fat ass after her last job folded out from underneath her. Though the community was a little close-knit, she at least had a job to look forward to. She loved books and reading, after all, she went to college for an English Degree.

Colleen showed the man, Roman Reigns, to the section he wanted and the book he was looking for.

"When does the reading circle happen? That way I can bring my daughter here?" Roman asked.

"Every Wednesday at four in the afternoon." She answered as she pulled the book off the shelf and then turned to him. "We're reading Rapunzel this Wednesday." She told him.

"Good, she loves doing hair. My buddy and I have been her projects since her mother passed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Colleen said as she tugged at her shirt again. "I know what it's like to lose a parent." She tried to smile but it was hard to do so.

"Thank you. And thank you for the help." He smiled at her again before turning and leaving with the book in hand.

Colleen couldn't deny the man had a great ass under those jeans, which didn't conceal a small little fact, he had a badge and a gun on his belt. He was apparently a detective or something. He went to the stairs and headed down towards the bottom floor where the checkout stands were located. Colleen, on the other hand, went back to her desk where she would be watching some children and their parents together nearby.

While she was checking for a new shipment of storybooks that were being sent to the library, someone walked up to her desk.

"Are you a librarian?" A heavy English accent asked.

She found herself looking up at the square shoulders and long-haired man with a full chin beard and a nice suit. A quick glance at his side, there was no child to be seen that could possibly be his. His smoking mossy brown eyes were hiding behind rectangle rimmed glasses.

"Um, yes?" She noted his lack of ring on his left hand as it reached up to push his glasses up his straight nose. "Can I help you?"

"I have a problem but other librarians were busy. Could you show me where you keep the financial logs? I'm an accountant that the owner of the library hired."

"Mr. Heyman, yes, of course. He mentioned something like that. You'll need the second floor." She stood up and tried to tug at her shirt again. "I'll take you to him and the financial records. Is that okay?"

"Sure, thank you. I don't think I know you." He said. "I've lived here a long time, but I would know a pretty lady like you."

She knew the English or British were gentlemen, or at least that was what her college associates thought after a summer vacation to England, a place she herself had never been to.

"I work here, I don't live here. I'm still from Pensacola." She said.

"You travel thirty minutes to Sheridan Falls?" He asked as she came around to stand in front of her desk. "Just for work?"

The last man was huge in height and body mass or muscle. She was still shorter than this man, who was built similarly to the other man but this one was shorter. She herself was short, round and after everything that Tyler reminded her, not attractive. Yet here was some man that obviously had seeing problems if he was wearing glasses.

"It was the only job I could get at the moment. My boyfriend...you know what, I have a job to do. Let me go show you the financial logs in the financial office."

She had to pull up her slacks. It was either her shirt showing too much of what she didn't want men to see or the fact that her slacks wanted to run away from her body. Colleen really didn't like taking the stairs but then again the floor they needed was just one floor under the children's floor.

Mr. Heyman looked up from his computer and smiled at the two of them. "Neville, boy am I happy to see you. Thank you, Ms. Wallace, you can go now."

She nodded at the boss, gave the Neville guy a smile, and then left to go back to her post.

* * *

Neville loosened his tie as he pulled his Prius upfront of Balor's Fitness Club in downtown Sheridan Falls a few hours later. After straightening out the books for Heyman's library, Neville returned to where he was business partner had been left with some of the new recruits. A mustang pulled up outside next to Neville's Prius and Seth Rollins got out.

"Nevs, where did you go?"

"Library."

"Ew, why?" He scrunched up his face. "I'm just happy the only time I go is for Kayleigh."

"Heyman screwed himself over, transposing numbers in different places making it seemed like he had less on the books than what it should have been." He shrugged, hating to go into work details.

"He's always screwing up something, or someone. I can't wait until the Mayor kicks him out." Seth said as he reached for the zipper of his athletic jumper. "Hear anything about that new chick everyone seems to know about?"

With the way Sheridan Falls worked, anyone who wasn't born in the local country hospital was an outsider, though he and Finn both came from Europe, the Colony was set up just the same as their homes back in their own countries with similar marriage practices. Someone who didn't come from other colonies was an outsider but often settled in just like everyone else. There had never been an issue in any of these colonies since they started popping up around the world.

"I met her at the library. She was a librarian there but she still lives over in Pensacola."

"Same with Roman's parents," Seth said. "That's like a half an hour drive. Wouldn't she be better off just living here?"

Neville shrugged as he walked into the main area of the gym. Finn was talking to Cesaro and Sheamus, two of the trainers there who were well equipped with running the floor when they were around. Finn, still shirtless from his recent workout with another customer, was smiling like usual.

"All right, get back to work." He waved them off. "Heya, Nevs."

"Hey, mate. How's it going?"

"Can't complain. Had a great spin class." He patted his shoulder with a towel. "How're the books coming?"

"Eh, good enough. I'm going to go change and then get going on my own workout."

"Neville met the new chick." When Seth said that, Finn, Cesaro, Sheamus, and Seth looked at him. "Right, Nevs?"

He gave a terse nod. "I did."

"Is she single?" Sheamus asked.

"Boyfriend, at least that's what she said." He lifted one shoulder and dropped it when his friends all looked a little miffed. "It's not the end of the world, you know."

"We know. But there hasn't been anyone new in a while." Seth said.

Finn was looking, heaven knew the Irishman was looking high and low for someone to share a woman with. Opening the gym was a way to do that, leaving his small community back in Bray on the coast of Ireland hoping to find someone he could share and settle down with. Even Neville couldn't deny that was what he wanted, which was why he came Stateside.

"I hear they're opening a community outside of Las Vegas," Neville said as he pulled his tie out from around his neck.

"Roman wouldn't want to go that far, not with Kayleigh just getting started with school here," Seth said.

Usually speaking, couples were two men and a woman. There were cases of three men and a woman like Seth had been in. Seth, Roman, and their friend Dean had a brotherly bond so tight it couldn't tear them apart, except for the three men's wife, who had unfortunately passed. Kayleigh's mother Celeste had been the bond to glue the three men together, but the afterlife was her resting place now.

Neville had his own office, which doubled as a locker room so he didn't have to use the public facilities. He changed out of his suit and got into his work out gear. Today hadn't been about working the books and making sure profits were in order. It was a Monday, and Mondays were usually his day off to help with the gym. Neville just couldn't get his mind off of the dark blonde woman with the full figure who had glasses similar to his own.

Even though he preferred glasses, they were mainly for driving and reading otherwise he tucked them away in a safe place in his office while he did his daily workout.

A light knock came to the door as he pulled his BFC logo shirt on. "Yeah!" he called as he tied his hair back in a loose bun at the nape of his neck.

Finn stood in the doorway after the door opened. "Did you at least catch her name?"

"Colleen Wallace," he said. "And before you ask, yes, I did snoop in her file."

"Find anything good?"

"She grew up in Miami, and her name was linked in an article about that fashion model guy, Tyler Breeze, you know the fashion bloke with the blog, and he models or something."

"Oh, shite." Finn closed his eyes. "I'll just lie about an opening if he ever decides to come here."

"Yeah, don't want that kind of thing in Sheridan Falls."

Finn and Neville's gaze met. They had only ever shared once, an agreement had been made with their last hopeful third, but she didn't like it and left the community soon after. There was a hole she left in her place, one that neither men talked about but Finn knew. Neville saw it in his bearded frown that he knew Neville liked the woman that had sparked interest amongst them and their friends.

"Was she good looking?" Finn asked in a quieter tone.

"Yes, most definitely."

He described her short dark blond hair, round face, her nice breasts that weren't overflowing, wide hips. She filled out just right, even down to her glasses.

"She's not from here, she's from Pensacola." He finished.

"Nice arse?" Finn asked before licking his lower lip.

"Not going to lie, most definitely."

Finn groaned and walked away, probably going to deal with the hard-on he had raging in his shorts. Even Neville was getting a semi just thinking about her all over again, but he had a better way of beating the need out of his system.

He beat the weight bags on the far end of the gym for a good several hours. Customers came and went, some taking the evening couple's spin class, ran on the selection over various cardio equipment. He could easily beat up the heavy bag with jabs and kicks while thinking of the blonde lady librarian who definitely didn't know she was in any way attractive.

By the near closing time of the gym, as Cesaro and Sheamus were cleaning the weight machines and weights. They had just started picking up towels in the bins for the laundry mat to pick up when Neville stopped his four-hour long work out and the bell to the front door clanged. The look on Sheamus' face was of pure interest. Over his shoulder, Neville saw Colleen Wallace standing at the front doors looking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I have had hanging around. Like some of my other stories, I have it on another website but people seem to like these kinds more here. So I'll be posting it here for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In her head, Colleen thought that she could at least ask about a personal trainer and the cost when she saw Balor's Fitness Club as she was leaving the library. Only working in Sheridan Falls for the last two weeks, she was quite familiar with the downtown area and had only seen this upscale fitness club in her many passings as she headed to work.

Big muscular men were in the main area, someone was just finishing up one of those heavy swinging bags and she saw someone walk out of a nearby office. Colleen ended up pulling at her shirt again as she felt the heat in her face knowing she wasn't going to get any sympathy.

"Ms. Wallace?" The English accent washed over her and she turned to her right.

The man from the library was there, minus everything professional looking about him and glasses. He wore gray stretchy shorts and a tight shirt that didn't hide the bulge of muscles in his upper body that had been hidden away under a suit. He was a little red in the face of an obvious workout.

"Oh, hi. It's Neville, right?" She asked. "I um, I don't...I don't even know why I bothered."

She turned to leave, only to hit something to her left. A pair of hands caught her shoulders and she looked up at the man that was just as foreign as Neville. Bushy chin beard, a slim mustache, short-cropped brown hair on the sides, and an unbelievable smile. A smile that crinkled his eyes just right.

"Hi, I'm Finn Balor, owner of this establishment. Did you need assistance?" He asked, his accent being Irish instead of English like Neville's had been.

"No, it was a mistake." She felt like her face was going to melt off. "I shouldn't be here."

"I think you should."

Her embarrassment turned into a flaming red hot poker in the middle of her chest. She nearly gaped at the coy Irishman's words. Obviously he was talking about her body, the one thing that had been causing so much dissatisfaction as of late.

And he was still holding onto her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing her through her button-up blouse. He continued to smile at her.

Then she saw his state of undress. Bare chest, abs but there was a scar along his right shoulder. The shorts were just riding dangerously low on him. All breathing seized in her throat as her brain tried to work out what was going on.

"Ms. Wallace," Neville said, making her look over at him. "Don't take Finn's words to heart. His charming Irish side just kicked in. There's nothing but sincerity in his words towards you."

"So, you're not saying I'm fat?"

"You're attractive, Ms. Wallace. It's a shame you don't see what we do." Neville's voice was closer on her right as she was still facing Finn.

"Colleen, my name is Colleen." She felt the flutters in her stomach. "I just thought..." she had no way of forming the words coherently.

"But it's okay to keep a healthy weight on you. Just please don't degrade yourself in front of us, or you might like what we can do to make you forget your insecurities." Finn said.

"I, I, I," she stammered.

She pulled away and broke for the door. She didn't stop until she made it to her Beatle car, looking back as if they were going to hunt her down like some sort of animal. But neither the Irishman nor the Englishman followed. That was when Colleen pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the main country road that would take her home to Pensacola.

Hot tears slipped down her face as she left Sheridan Falls behind in her rearview. Tyler had suggested that she go to a gym, it was his fault she did that. She blamed him for telling her the hateful words the speared her head. But then those cool voices, the ones with foreign accents and blazing and scorching touches, they had her turning to mush. They damn well knew what to say to make her wet, hot, and bothered.

And she had half the mind to melt into Finn's embrace. But that was wrong. She was wrong for wanting another man, any man for that matter. Even though she had spoken to Neville, whatever his last name was she didn't know. She was more than willing just to listen to his voice, itch to pull at his hair...

She was a slut for wanting that, for wanting both. Colleen really felt disgusted when she already had a guy at home.

Twenty minutes had passed when she pulled into her boyfriend's beachside property. The sun was setting on the west as they were situated on the Gulf of Mexico. No lights were on in the single-story building as she parked her beat-up car next to Tyler's little speedster. She grabbed her bag, her key jangled as she unlocked the front door and then she heard it.

It was no mystery what she was hearing because she had it with him so many times. She knew when Tyler was panting from jerking off as he had been doing as of late when she came home from work.

She needed to find a place of her own, somewhere that she didn't rely on other people. Living with Tyler was nice, and it saved on rent, but she had walked in on him doing this sort of stuff, and then he refused to do it with her the longer they were together. 

Tyler groaned a little bit later and muffled a curse as she walked down the hall towards their shared bedroom.

He was pulling on some tight shorts as he got up from the large bed at the center of the room. His unruly blond hair was everywhere, and his back flexed as he stretched.

"Hi, Honey," Colleen said from the doorway.

"Hi." He rummaged through a dresser. "Look, can you sleep in the guest bedroom until you find a new place?"

What did he just ask her?

"Um, what?"

"You and I both know that we're not going to last. You were just a nice fuck when I needed it. If you just lost some weight and wore better clothes, I would actually want to be seen with you." He said as he pulled a shirt out of the dresser.

"So, we're over?" She asked. "Just like that?"

"Oh my God, are you that stupid? I just said we were, so we are."

Tyler started getting things together, his wallet, his keys and then he turned to look at her. Colleen stood with her arms crossed and a single tear falling down the side of her face.

"Do you really think that face is going to win me back? Stop being a big baby, you just never tried to be like the women I show you in my magazine spreads. You never took the time to lose that fat on your stomach, your sides..."

"Funny, because two men seemed rather interested in me today when I went to a gym." She countered, hoping to see any change.

His steps faltered. "You're lying. No man would want all of that." He motioned to her body. "I barely want it. What makes you think they would? It would take two of them just to pick you up. And a gym? Really? That's the last place anyone would actually flirt with you at."

If there was one thing she was good at, it was hiding her cries. Colleen left the master bedroom and walked down to the guest room where she was being forced to go. For good measure, she slammed the door hard enough to rattle the pictures on the wall.

Even if she starved herself, Colleen knew she wouldn't be able to be desirable for her now ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"We should have gone after her," Finn said as he and Neville got back to their shared home.

"And tell her what exactly? My fathers had a hard time explaining to my mum about this world when she came into it."

Finn knew about his birth father, but he hadn't heard about his siblings’ father. He'd been too young when his sister's father, Finn's second father, had passed due to a drunk in Ireland. His mother never married a second husband, not because she didn't want to be shared by two men, but she had loved both equally and it hurt just to lose one.

"My God, I want her." Finn grabbed for a beer while Neville was getting supper ready.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

They had been roommates for so long, Finn considered Neville a near brother. Both raised in polyamorous communities in Ireland and England, they both decided to go to America to see if they could have a chance at happiness together. They thought they found it together, only she didn't like it and left them.

"She's a temptress, isn't she?" Neville asked as he prepped the chicken.

Finn, never the cook of the pair, sat in a chair and watched the English native. He had the natural ability to be the homebody, considering how many numbers he could compute in his head without a calculator. His friend was the center of control, making sure that everything was paid off on time and in order. Finn, he preferred people. All the blokes that worked at his gym were far more entertaining that numbers and maths.

"Think she'll be back?"

"If she's really with Breeze, then yes," Neville said.

"How much are you willing to bet?"

"Nothing. Keep laying that charm on, she might not come back again." In a way, Neville was right with that assessment.

Finn scratched his beard. "Think so?"

The look Neville Pac gave him, yeah he was telling the truth. It was not going to be easy going for the pair of them, trying to get an outsider to accept their ways considering how awkward it had been for Neville's own mother to accept two husbands.

"She was talking to Reigns when I approached. If I'm correct, reading circle happens Wednesday." Neville said.

Finn grinned at that little detail. "I think Cesaro and Sheamus can watch the place, I don't have any clients coming Wednesday."

"Has Drew said anything about the BFC opening going on in the Scottish Community?"

"Some land rights disputes or something. He should be back in a month or so." Finn said and glanced at the ceiling. "He's found someone who was on vacation there, though."

Neville glanced back as he was prepping the chicken. "What? Really? After the last fiasco."

The Scotsman had been in a community like Finn and Neville had. He fell in love with an outsider who didn't want him to have that life, and he left it only to have the romance disappear. He'd only been divorced and residing with his friends Cesaro and Sheamus in their large cabin near the river that was fed by the falls of Sheridan Falls. Like the Shield boys: Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins, they were a triad of single men looking for a woman to share.

Apparently, with Finn's silence, Neville spoke up. "Is he going mono or poly? Is she an outsider like Samantha?"

"I don't recognize her." Finn shrugged.

With the handfuls of communities around the world with their practices, most stayed in poly groups, but it wasn't law, just a minor suggestion. It was the community itself, as there had been open love and appreciation for people without scandal and long marriages were normal unless death was involved, as it were in Roman's, Dean's, and Seth's case.

They stayed silent, in Finn's case relishing in the memory of the curvy woman he had his hands on. Her hair was a little frazzled like her mood, her deep blue eyes were great to get lost in and she was just short enough for both he and Neville to share, she as easily five feet even. Not to mention the curves of her ass under those slacks as she made her leave was dick hardening to watch.

"Better take care of that before dinner's done," Neville said.

Finn got up and left for his room. A raging hard-on just before supper was something that he didn't want to endure especially not being able to share with Neville a luscious female body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I’m trying to bring over because I think it would fit better here. I wrote this under the name XanAxe14 on another site. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
